The subject invention relates generally to fastening systems, methods and/or fasteners that are used to fasten or secure together two panels. More specifically, the subject invention relates to such systems and methods used to secure together two panels, such as panels of a cowling, for aircraft and/or automobiles.
Fasteners, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,795,122 and 5,716,180, and 7,997,843, and manufactured by SKYBOLT® located in Leesburg, Fla., are used to secure together two panels. Such fasteners generally include a receptacle that is mounted to the inner support panel and aligned with a hole in the outer panel or cowling, an optional grommet may be attached to the outer panel, and a stud that is inserted through the grommet (if installed), through both panels and into the receptacle in which it is locked in position. These fasteners are commonly referred to as “quarter turn” panel fasteners or blind threaded fasteners. Typically, these fasteners are used to secure two panels together that may overlap one another and have an integral flange component for securing the two panels together.
However, a number of panels, used for example on aircrafts and racing vehicles or industrial applications, are designed to abut one another, and do not include adequate inner support flanges for supporting the receptacles for quarter turn fasteners or threaded blind fasteners. Accordingly, a flange must be fabricated to fit the panels. Fabrication of such a flange can be extremely time consuming especially when the panels have bends or curves. After a flange or a series of flange sections is fabricated to fit a panel, holes must be drilled in the flanges to accept the fastener receptacle. The spacing of receptacles, and consequently the holes in the panels, is dependant on obstacles such as engine mounts or accessories. Locating or properly positioning the holes and drilling the holes are arduous processes.
Accordingly, a need exists for a part that can be used to adapt one or more panels to include a flange to secure the two panels together without having to essentially fabricate the flange on site.